Mass Appeal
by Calc-Man
Summary: What you don't see when the cut scene fades to black. WARNING: Smut, futa content. Don't like, don't read.
1. Ash

Mass Appeal

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

1

I walked over to my locker, just trying to occupy myself. I bent down and tried to open it, but the damn thing refused to open. I shook it and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. So, I just turned and sat down with my back against the container. I placed my hands over my face, sighing with exhaustion. We had only just come back from Virmire, preparing for an assault on Illos, when the damn council put the Normandy in lockdown! How the hell could they not listen!

I heard footsteps approaching and placed my hands on the floor. Ash, that wonder of a woman, walked over to me, looking worried. She softly spoke, "How're you holding up skipper?"

I looked up at her, and I thought she could practically see the anger in my olive eyes. I pushed a few red hairs out of my vision and answered her question, "If I hadn't heard Sovereign talk I wouldn't believe it either." I paused, "I should have predicted the council's response."

Ash rolled her eyes, not so much at me, but at the situation. "You're an optimist Sam. I guess we'll have to consider this part of 'humanity's learning experience'."

I saw my chance to make whatever we had official. "We'll figure it out," I said, "We have to. So, can I count on you to be there?" I laid out my trap, now to see if she would bite.

"I know I'm not the easiest person in the world to get to know," She replied, "so, I'll do ya a favor, just this once." She seemed nervous, but found enough composure to tell me what I needed to hear. "I…want you…to be happy. Whatever you need, I'll help." _Got her_, I thought. I could tell she took the bait the way she paused when she said "I want you".

"There," she continued, "you made me say it! There goes my feminine mystique."

I knew the trap was too easy to miss, and she covered her ass pretty well. Not that I'd ever want her to do that; I often find myself fixed upon her backside. I don't think she noticed, but I have caught her stealing a glimpse of my chest more than once.

Without letting her escape my plan, I shot back. "I didn't think you'd want mystique. I've always thought of you as the 'take charge' type." _Wriggle your way out of that_, I thought with a smirk across my red lips.

She smiled and said, "_Oh_, I can take charge, If you want." Hook, line, and sinker. She extended her hand and helped me up. I "stumbled" as I rose and placed my hand on her shoulder, staring straight into her blue eyes. As I silently moved my face closer to hers, she drew in to mine. Our eyes slowly closed as the perfect moment approached, only to be cut off by Joker, damn him.

"Sorry to…interrupt…Commander, I got a message from Captain Anderson."

I was very mad at Joker, but I let it slide. He was only doing his job, but it couldn't be coincidence that he ruined my almost-first kiss with Ash. "Are you spying on us, Joker?"

"What, me? No, uh, it's not my, uh, business to know what your…business is." He paused, "Yeah. Business."

I shook my head as he told me to meet Anderson in Flux here on the Citadel. Ash rubbed her shoulder and blushed as she said, "You should get down there."

I grabbed her hand, "Don't worry Ash, I'll come back to finish what I started."

She smiled and said, "You'd better live up to that promise, Samantha."

* * *

After a risky escape plan involving a Captain, an Ambassador, a fist, and a broken face, I told Joker to set a course for Illos. Giving me an ETA of three hours, I went to my office to write my apology/I told you so speech that I would give to the council when we got back.

What can I say? Arrogance is bliss.

I knew Ash would crack and seek me out before I had to go to her, so I dimmed the lights and lit an old candle I replicated to set the mood. Sure enough, I wasn't five minutes into writing the speech when she walked through my door. Her silhouette against the blue door, she spoke, "Skipper?"

Standing, I looked at her and said, "Aren't we a little past titles Ash?"

She stepped into the light where I could see her smooth, toned face, topped by her thick, black hair in her bun. "We had to do this Sam, you know that. There was no other way." She seemed to think I was referring to stealing the Normandy. She should know I was- Oh. She blinked and kept talking, "And you'll always be the skipper to me."

She paused and gently said, "_Oh captain, my captain…_" then drifted as we stared into each other's eyes.

I wasn't going to let winning my heart be this be easy for her, so I turned the tables. "Don't start with the poetry crap again." I said as I rolled my eyes.

She didn't skip a beat. "I'm not a word person Samantha. Other people say what I mean better than I do." Another pause, "We're mutineers! Sailing a stolen warship into the most hostile system in the galaxy! I couldn't blame the council for calling us reckless or aggressive."

She was changing the subject again. I knew this would lead to the bedroom soon enough, so I played along. "If the Alliance calls us rogues, we won't set back the diplomacy."

"Falling on your sword for the politicians? God," she gave a short laugh, "stop being so noble!" She stopped, looked down at the floor, and looked back up. Her voice almost broke, "We'll get home again Sam, I _believe _you'll lead us through." She moved closer to me, ever so slightly, whispering "_Oh captain, my captain_."

Time to get things moving. "I don't always want to lead you Ash, sometimes I'd like to stand beside you."

She smirked and raised a thin eyebrow, laughed, and said "Is that an admission of something, Sam?" I smiled and tilted my head. "I've got a better idea. How 'bout _I _lead."

I like where this is going.

She continued, lowering her voice, letting me know she was serious. "I've spent my whole life fighting to get what I want. To get it done, I had to bury a lot of things. During that whole time, not even once did I feel like I was worth what I was fighting for…" She took hold of my hand, looked down at our laced fingers and looked back up to me, "You make me feel good enough."

Finally, we were ready I thought. "I can make you feel much better than that. Come here."

She backed up, "Mmm…no. I think _you're_ gonna have to come _here_."

_Enough of this,_ "Shut up and get over here."

"_Make me_."

We stared for a moment, until she placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her back as she pressed her lips to mine. We moved our bodies around together and felt our warm chests collide and mash with each other's. I broke the wet kiss, sliding my tongue out of her mouth, to lift her Alliance uniform shirt off, quickly removing her bra as well. She removed my top as well, and our hands explored and massaged each other's breasts. We returned to the kiss as our hands molded skin; Ash's chest was perkier and larger than my own, but I made up for pointy nipples in roundness.

I moved ourselves to my bed and threw her onto it. I crawled up to her face, closed my eyes and kissed her again. I lowered myself to her breasts and started to lap my pink tongue around her nipples. She gasped and lightly moaned as I sucked and pulled at her pink nubs with my lips.

I continued to go down on her body, having to straddle her legs to avoid falling off the bed. Ash pawed at her unattended tits as I slid her cargo pants off, leaving a small piece of underwear to deal with. I drew lines and circles on her torso, around her belly button and down to her legs. She lifted her legs and I pulled off the last of her clothing, revealing her wet, sensitive core. I wasted no time, bringing my lips to her sex and licking its clean shaven exterior. I dove my tongue inside and lapped up whatever I could find, swallowing her juice with complete satisfaction.

Ash, moaning as I slid a finger in, spoke. "Oh God Sam! I…_pant_…I thought _I_ was gonna lead!"

I looked up at her face, she was still twisting and massaging her tits, "You don't seem to mind, _do you_?" I smirked as she surprised me by pulling me back to her face. She smiled and moved her head upward to lock lips with me once more.

"Mmmph…" we both moaned before she broke the kiss. She stared me down with her stunning gaze and said, "Fingers won't satisfy me, but I think you know what _will_…" She dotted her eyes from my face to my crotch, still covered in pants, then back at me. I felt a familiar stir in my boxer briefs as I asked the obvious question.

"So you know?"

"Sam," Ash laughed, "The whole _galaxy_ knows. When something like that spreads across the extra-net, it's impossible not to hear about it."

Ash was right. When I proved myself as "humanity's vanguard" during the Blitz of Elysium, I was granted instant fame, though I never wanted it. Like any with any celebrity, publishers and newscasters across the galaxy dove into my personal files to exploit everything they could about humanity's heroine. My childhood memories, preferred products, even quotes unrelated to advertising were used as product placement.

I didn't really give two shits, but someone, somehow got into my medical files. They discovered my hidden…well…addition. They found out that I was born a hermaphrodite, a woman with male genitals. The publicity crooks started posting information about my growth like it was their own, and it killed me. After almost a week of shame, I realized that it didn't matter who knew. I had a secret that stayed with me like a ball and chain (no pun intended) and it was lifted off of me in an instant. So, I just stopped caring. It was actually great, I hooked up with so many women at bars while on shore leave.

"So," I continued with Ash, "You're good with me being half man?"

"Sam, would I have even led you on if I wasn't?" We both smiled as she pecked my lips with a kiss, then with stunning strength, flipped me onto my back. "Now, where were we?" She said as she gave me the treatment I gave her. She wrapped her lips around my nipple as she groped and squeezed the other breast. I let out a moan as she smiled around my boob. "Oh yeah," she said, "I was taking the lead."

She stayed on my chest long enough for my cock to grow to full strength. I felt too constrained as it stretched my pant leg, its pulsing moving skin on my left leg. She moved down and removed my pants, staring at my large bulge trying to force its way out of my grey boxer briefs. She stroked the outline with her hand, slowly caressing my piece as I squirmed under her. I needed to get inside her!

She opened the slot in my underwear and pulled my member out. She looked at it with wide eyes, a dropped jaw, and drool sliding out of her mouth. She didn't do anything but stare, with a hand on my base, so I had to wake her up. I propped my upper body up so I could get a clear look at her.  
"Ash! You gonna stare all day or is this going somewhere?"

She closed her mouth and opened it again, "Christ Shepard! I heard you were big, but…Christ! This thing has to be almost a foot long!"

_11.6 inches, actually_, I thought, _but who's counting?_

I hate to brag but my girl-cock was a beauty. She stood erect, clean shaven and topped with a smooth, rubbery, pink mushroom head. Ash pulled my balls from their restraints and fondled them a bit. A perfect match for my member; not too big, not small at all.

She still looked shocked, "I…I don't even know where to _start_!"

I sighed with malcontent. "Use your imagination Williams."

Use it she did. She started by using both hands to stroke my cock, rubbing and tugging as I let out moans of satisfaction. She continued to stroke my thick shaft as she wrapped her lips around my mushroom head, sliding her tongue into the slit and moistening the rest. I placed one hand on her scalp and stroked her hair, moaning as she made progress on my dick. Her cheeks went inward as she steadily swallowed almost half of my member. She went farther and farther when I lost control. She was about 6 inches down when I started to push her head downward, helping her make progress. She let out a muffled moan, but didn't try to pull off. We both managed to get her to the base of my cock and her slurping session picked up speed. I pushed her down and pulled her back up as she gagged and left her saliva all over my wet meat.

My moans raised in pitch when she lifted her head off of my cock, leaving me hanging on the verge of orgasm. Her eyes half open, a trail of spit hung in between my head and her tongue, hanging out of her mouth. Her knees still straddling my own, Ash raised her body above my cock. "And now," she said as she lowered her pussy onto my head, "…is where the real fun starts…" She slowly moved her hips downward onto my member, soaked with her saliva and my pre-cum. We both moaned as she worked her canal onto my huge prick, and I pushed into her to help her make progress. She made her way to my base and started bouncing up and down as I slid inside her wet sex. "Oh! Oh…Sam, you're so fucking deep!" she screamed as I forced my cock into her body.

Ash on top was great, but I needed more. Without disconnecting us, I threw her back on the bed and pounded away at her vaj, my large balls slapping against her round ass with each thrust. Her mouth wide, Ash yelled and moaned as I sped up, driving my entire length in and out of her as she wrapped her legs around my back and gripped the sheets, yelling as I destroyed her insides. She yelled suddenly, screaming "Oh Christ, Sam! I'm cumming!"

Squealing in delight as she rode out her orgasm, creaming my member, I felt my own girl-cum launch into her body as I moaned and shouted her name. Still exploding, Ash brought her lips to mine, muffling her scream as I did the same. Our tongues fought for space as her vaj leaked with my seed, and I slowed down as I rode out my final release. Our breasts collided and mashed together as I fell forward, my thick, softening meat still buried deep inside her. We both just lay, breathing heavily, and drifted into a sleep.

* * *

"Commander, we'll be arriving at the Mu Relay soon, ETA in thirty minutes."

Joker's message woke me up, Ash still lay asleep. I groaned with exhaustion, "Thanks Joker."

I slowly moved off of Ash, pulling my cum-drenched limp member out of her worn canal. I slipped out with a pop and sat on the side of the bed, my cock lying on the bed parallel to my legs and mushroom head next to my knees. I reached for a tissue to clean the orgasmic drip from my flaccid meat. I felt the bed move as Ash yawned and sat up, audibly breathing as she said, "Well, now. That's a whole new spin for 'on the floor and give me twenty', huh?" She laughed, placing her hands on my arms and her head on my shoulder.

"You can't ever be serious, can you?" I retorted. Ash laughed and moved behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist as her chest pushed into my back. She laughed, kissed my cheek and said, "Well, gee Sam, if you can't laugh after that, when will you?"

She moved her hands down my thighs and petted my limp cock, "How do you hide this thing? It's a monster!"

"I have my ways…" I smirked as I laid my hands on hers, turned my head and kissed her. "We'd best get ready for Illos Ash. We've got a galaxy to save."


	2. Kelly & Miri

Mass Appeal

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

2

I took a small sip from my wine glass with a smile across my red lips. My weekly "appointment" with Kelly was going wonderfully today, and it didn't seem like it was going to end soon. Every time I got close to release, she would pop off of my member and swallow my balls for a moment. We agreed on this weekly blowjob when she and I spoke about Ashley refusing to help me on Horizon. I was crushed, but Kelly knew how to relieve my heartache.

_Flashback_

_ I just sat on my couch and stared into the wall. I didn't know how to react to Ashley's accusations, so I just sat. I must have been sitting for hours before the door chime sounded. I didn't respond, but that didn't stop Kelly from walking into my cabin. She took a seat next to me, saying "Hey."_

_ "Hey." I said back._

_ "How're you holding up?"_

_ I gave a short laugh, "Just as well as you'd think, Kelly."_

_ She smiled and placed her hand on top of mine. "I am your counselor, you know. Any help you need, just ask."_

_ "I really could use a hug right now." I felt so childish; the savior of the Citadel asking for a hug. Well, it was true. I just needed another body for comfort. So we both stood and wrapped our arms around each other. I took pleasure in the feeling of her petite chest pressing against mine, and my cock did the same, growing in size, stretching the seam of my pant-leg, and pressing up against Kelly's leg. _

_ She backed off before I had a chance to dry hump her (good thing too, I didn't know how I would have explained that). She spoke, "Damn, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"_

_ "No, no. I should have controlled myself. I haven't been held for weeks." I paused, "Well, two years and a few weeks, if we want to be precise."_

_ Now Kelly was intrigued, "Really? How have you dealt with any random erection?"_

_ "I ignored them. I was waiting for Ash, but…"I looked down to the floor. Kelly grabbed my hand and soothed me._

_ "Hey, it's ok, I get it." She paused. "You know, if you're ok with it, I'd love to help you 'soften up'. It _would_ help you get over Ash."_

_ I thought for a moment, and then responded, "Would it make me a slut if I have sex after I just got dumped?"_

_ "Sam, I don't think sex _or_ a new relationship would be helpful to your mental health. What I'm suggesting is a weekly session where I would, you know, loosen you up."_

_ "Blowjob day?"_

_ "More like…blowjob appointment."_

_ I knew that Kelly wouldn't take no for an answer, so I agreed. "Ok, we'll do it." I reached down, unzipped my pants and pulled out my foot-long, hard and dripping. "You start today."_

_ Kelly's eyes widened when she gazed upon my pink head. She dropped to her knees and immediately began our session with a handjob. She reached into my pants and pulled out my testicles, fondling them as she brought her lips to my wet tip. I moaned with a smile, letting my head tilt slightly back as she inched further onto my prick. She stuffed my meat down her throat with ease, clearly having prior experience at cock sucking. Her cheeks surrounded my dick like a vacuum, and I loved every second of it. When her bottom lip touched my balls, I let go. I let out a loud scream as my jizz splurted out of my girl-cock and down her throat. She removed her lips from my convulsing member and stroked the rest of my sperm out of me._

_ When I was finished with my orgasm, Kelly stood up with a hand still lightly stroking my cock. "I'll make next week's appointment longer, for sure."_

_ End flashback_

I reveled in Kelly's ability to suck me dry when I heard the door chime. I had invited Miranda up in a devious plan Kelly and I came up with. Miranda's sister needed rescuing, and she came to me for help. I agreed to help the ice bitch with her trouble, but for a price: Miranda would have to give me a blowjob when we returned from the mission. She called it heartless, but I didn't give a shit what she thought. She agreed to the price, surprisingly, and today was the day to pay up. I called out to the door, "Come in Miranda!"

The door went ajar and in waltzed the Normandy's resident bitch. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw me sitting on the bed, legs wide, and Kelly giving me a blowjob. Her head moved back as one of her brown eyebrows raised. "Already have plans I see?"

I decided to fuck with her head, "Yeah, I should have rescheduled." I bit my lip to hold in a moan as Kelly moved farther down my cock.

In that ear-twisting accent of hers, Miranda spoke again, "Does everyone on this ship pay you in sexual favors?"

"Oh, that." I faked my forgetfulness. "You don't have to suck me off. I'm happy to have helped your sister."

Kelly popped off of my soaking wet cock, ran her tongue up my length, turned to the XO and said, "Don't worry about it, Miranda. I've got this covered."

She returned to my cock, swallowing the entire length in one slurp. Miranda's eyes were locked with Kelly's mouth and my cock. I knew I had her then. She walked over and bent down next to Kelly as we pretended not to notice. She licked her lips and gently removed Kelly from her meal. Miranda proceeded to attempt to swallow my entire meat in one slurp, but gagged before she made it half way. I laughed. "Nice try, but Kelly here has had weeks of practice. You should just stick to toys."

My taunt worked. She forced herself to swallow my fuck-stick, growing ever more addicted to the taste of me. As Miranda continued to grow accustomed to my pole stretching her throat, Kelly lapped her tongue around the cock-sucker's neck. Kelly unzipped Miranda's white uniform, grabbing and groping her massive breasts. Miranda moaned into my cock as Kelly pinched and twisted her nipples, and I responded by shoving her head farther onto my slobbery girl-cock. Her eyes widened as I began to moan, shooting my thick load down her throat.

When I was finished, I let her slide off of my length. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily as Kelly continued to mold her tits like clay. I looked down at her, asking "Want more?"

She practically pounced on me, bringing us both flat on the bed as she drove her tongue into my mouth. My dripping meat returned to its full strength as Miranda tried to remove her remaining clothes. Kelly gave a hand, pulling off her pants and lace thong as I removed her bra. She straddled my cock, pointing straight upward, and lowered herself onto it. She screamed with vulnerability as I proceeded to slam my hips upward, forcing my member into her core. She wrapped her arms around my back, sliding them between my skin and the sheets. She moved her chest toward my face and I dove into her beautiful tits. She moaned as I multi-tasked: I worked my tongue around her nipples and gave time sucking each one as I fucked her brains out.

Kelly, who I hadn't heard from since Miranda attacked me, had been busy lubing up a strapon toy I had in my dresser. She put on the belt and slid the thick pink plastic into Miranda's round ass. She threw her head back, attempting to cope with the pleasure and pain. I squeezed her ass cheeks and tried to hold on, but my cock refused to stay closed. I screamed and exploded into her core. She had a similar reaction, I could tell. Her screams became erratic and I felt her vagina clamp on my meat, releasing its juice, coating my cock.

I rolled her off of me, and Kelly and I decided we weren't done with her just yet. We brought Miranda to the floor and put her on all fours. Kelly removed her strapon and slid under Miranda, licking all around her sex. I lined my cock (hard once again) with her ass and plunged into her hole. She moaned and lost her balance. Her arms shook under her, and one collapsed to the ground, causing her lips to accidentally meet with Kelly's pussy. Hearing her moans. I guess the XO had no choice but to eat away at Kelly's dripping vagina. Once again, I gripped Miranda's ass cheeks as I destroyed her stretched fuck-hole. I continued to fuck her doggy-style as my third load filled her intestines. My vision became hazy as I continued to cum into the bitch's ass, and I think I may have passed out.

When I woke up, Miranda was choking herself with my meat, which was completely soft. She must have realized this, but continued to suck me off anyway. Before I could ask her, Kelly spoke up, "Don't try it, Sammy. I guess she is just addicted to your juicy cock, like so many other ladies before her."

Miranda stopped short when she heard Kelly's taunt. Blushing, she removed herself from me, quickly got dressed, and began to exit. "Don't speak _a word_ of this to _anyone_." She had become her cold self again, but I always got the last word.

"Lawson!" I called out before she left. She turned and faced me. I gestured toward my lip, "You have something of mine on your face."

She put a scowl on her face and wiped my jizz off with her finger and left my room. She stuffed it into her mouth when she thought I wasn't looking.


	3. Liara: Part 1

Mass Appeal

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

**Note: This chapter is split into two parts. The next one will be posted very soon, I promise. Also, I decided to change from 1st person perspective to a 3rd person, I feel much more comfortable writing that way.  
**

3

Liara and Shepard stepped through the cabin door, both with some Asari wine in their hands, and both laughing. The commander broke the cycle of laughter, "I almost lost it when Joker asked if you had 'embraced eternity lately'!" Shepard led them to the edge of the bed as Liara responded,

"Likewise, I'd forgotten how much I missed his sense of humor." She gazed longingly into her commander's olive eyes, realizing how much she had also missed Samantha's company. Liara always held a secret compassion for the human icon, but never acted, knowing that Sam's heart lay elsewhere (whether she knew it or not). Ignoring her aching heart, she continued "I can't wait to see the rest of the ship. It was nice to revisit with Tali on the Shadow Broker's ship, but I can't wait to see the others."

"We'll get to that, Liara." Sam spoke, "I just wanted to be alone for a minute." Shepard bit her lower lip in preparation for the oncoming conversation. "I need your help. I've spoken to Garrus, Doc Chakwas, and even Joker, but I needed another opinion."

Liara's heart jumped, thinking that Sam was going to confess her undying love for the Asari, then proceed to make love by thrusting her galactic-sized member into her alien vagina. She then quelled that false hope when she realized that Shepard would have been much more direct if she was to confess her affection for Liara. So she continued to listen intently,

"I've been feeling these, urges: This need to just jump on a friend of mine and tell her how I truly feel." _Then ravage her insides with my cum-blaster_, she thought.

The young blue woman replied, "It doesn't surprise me that your motivation for saving the world is a chance to give Miss Vas Normandy a homeworld."

This premature revelation gave Sam pause. "Is it that obvious how I feel about her?" Sam felt her heart drop at the fact that Tali may already know about her feelings, but Liara gave her hope.

"No, I just noticed how you were so protective of her during our mission on Hagalaz. The way you looked at her, and I must say that she looked back in the same way."

Sam's heart flew through the ceiling at this. "Really? How could you tell, you can barely see her face-"

Liara cut her off, "It was in her body language. The way she moved. When we walked into the CIC and your Yeoman pulled me aside to speak to me? She asked me to help you with Tali, since you wouldn't open up to her."

"Hm. Remind me to give the Yeoman proper punishment for not minding her own business." Both laughed, but Sam was still left with a lingering question, "So, what do you think I should do?"

"To use a human phrase: Go for it." Liara smiled, "Don't miss this opportunity, who knows what will happen beyond the Omega 4 Relay. Wouldn't you rather see an end where you two were happy?"

Liara's reminder of Sam's imminent death by suicide mission stung, but her confidence in a successful romance outweighed her worry. She stood and outstretched her arms in anticipation for a hug, "Thank you so much Liara, I knew I could count on you."

The Asari stood and returned the hug. Sam brought their bodies close, and secretly reveled in thee contact between their breasts. She held the hug for a little too long, causing blood to flow into her extensive member. Her buldge pressed through the material of her long skirt and into Liara's leg. She cursed her sex drive as she found herself in the same predicament she was in with Kelly a few weeks prior. Liara, however, did not break the embrace. She pulled her head back and gazed once more into Sam's eyes. She whispered, "I've always _admired_ your body Sam, and I am wondering if you would share it with me just this once…" Sam raised her eyebrows at the request. "…you know, before you begin to court our Quarian friend."

Without hesitation, Sam brought her red lips to Liara's blue pair. Their tongues pushed their way through the melding skin, each wrestling for space. Their mouths coated with human and alien saliva, Sam moved her mouth down Liara's smooth, rigid blue skin, Her pink tongue trailed along Liara's neck, nipping on any skin she could. The two separated and removed their dresses, and Sam lied her back on the bed with Liara on top of her. The two continued to connect with their mouths, moaning into the opposite mouth. Their lips separated as they playfully licked each other's tongues. Sam's hands explored her lover's skin tight torso, eventually massaging and molding her alien breasts to her heart's content. Liara brought her ample chest to the Commander's face, and Sam wasted no time in soaking every blue skin molecule with her saliva. As the Asari moaned into the cabin air, her pupils widened, covering her entire iris in black.

Sam felt her flagpole make contact with Liara's glistening sex, and Liara must have felt the same because she began to slide her slit up and down the back of Sam's cock. As Sam held a blue nipple in her lips, the other in her grasp, her meal suddenly left her face as Liara repositioned herself. She gave Sam's breasts a similar treatment that she received, rewarded with coos from the human's horny lips. She felt the need to be filled by the commander's pulsing organ, yet she restrained herself to preform what humans called 'oral sex'. An uncommon tradition in Asari intercourse, Liara was unsure how to proceed until that bribery she made on Omega a year ago. She shuddered at the filth, but used her knowledge to wrap her lips around Sam's imposing penetrator. She lathered the muscular length with her warm tongue and consumed as much as possible.

Sam spread her legs on the bed as Liara used her inhumanly-wide mouth to suffocate herself with meat. She heard her grunts and blissful yelps reverberated off the cabin walls. She felt Liara's chin press against her tensing testes as she rubbed her hands through the Asari's tentacle-formed scalp. She shouted Liara's name as her spooge drowned the poor alien, who felt every twitch and launch of the thick pipe filling her throat. She removed herself from the rapid-fire rifle and pumped out the final juices with her hands, catching the remaining spunk with her face.

Still hard after her explosion, Liara lifted herself on top of the member and dropped herself onto it. Both women (well, one woman and one asexual) screamed as Liara bounced up and down, pulverizing herself with Sam's fuck stick. Shepard grabbed Liara's blue ass cheeks, groping them as she forced her hips upward. She felt foreign juices slide down her member as Liara screamed, threw her head back, and experienced a womb-breaking orgasm. Sam felt her own insides build up once more, flipping themselves over so she was on top. She slammed her way through Liara's core, picking up speed and losing control of her body. She kissed Liara again as her second orgasm came to pass, filling up the Asari and never spilling a drop. She continued to pound into the blue body as her convulsions and releases died down, until both just lay in peace.

With heavy breathing, Sam spoke, "Well now, (pant, pant) I think-" EDI cut her short.

"Commander, I apologize for interrupting, but-"

"EDI!" Sam yelled, "There better be a good fucking reason-"

"A Cerberus bug has been activated without my realization, someone has been spying on you and the Asari."

"Can they hear us?" Sam was furious.

"Previously, yes, but I managed to cut the audio. The visuals are still being projected, I am attempting to correct this."

"Where is the visual being projected too, EDI?"

"I cannot be certain, but the signal is coming from somewhere on deck 3-"

Sam quickly removed herself from Liara and threw on a tee and shorts, instructing the Asari to do the same. They walked into the elevator not caring that they both reeked of sex. Liara spoke, "Where are we going, Samantha?"

"To pay our peeping XO a visit."

**Live and Love,**

**JR (Calc-Man)  
**

**P.S. Mordin has a cameo in the next part. Don't get excited, you creepy Salarian lovers. It's only a small bit, but I think I wrote him well. Not that it matters.  
**


	4. Liara: Part 2 (Featuring Miri)

Mass Appeal

**WARNING: This story is a smut-fic; it contains graphic sexual content. If you are under 18, turn away now. Also, the story has futanari content; so if you are not a fan, turn away.**

**Note: Sorry about the wait, this was supposed to be out last month. I've been busy.  
**

******Read and Review, I need some feedback!  
**

4

Miranda turned her head, eyeing each and every person in the CIC to make sure no one followed her. She took her time to gaze at the Yeoman's rear, knowing the red head wouldn't notice (she was probably too busy checking Shepard's mail). Satisfied that she was not being pursued, she made her way into Mordin's lab. Strutting across the floor on a tightrope, her rounded cheeks (conformed to her revealing white Cerberus flexi-armor) shifted position with every step. Small lights lit up and flashed in intricate patterns across the Lab, all of which were being looked over by Normandy's resident Salarian. He had been expecting the XO, and called out to EDI:

"EDI, lock entrance and cut all communication to the Lab."

"Yes, Mordin" came a cold, inhuman response from EDI. Miranda raised her eyebrows, "You got my message, then?"

Mordin did not look up from his work, "Yes. Surprised, actually. Contact from Cerberus XO is," he breathed in, "unexpected. Took the necessary precautions you requested."

"Good. I presume that you have acquired my," she paused, as if unable to find her words, "medication?"

Mordin ceased his incessant hands and looked up at the hourglass female. "Medication…" He breathed in, "…not term I would use." His quick statements and avoidance of the question irritated Miranda, as did most other things Mordin did. She cross her slim arms under her heavy breasts and leaned her weight on one leg. Mordin threw up his hands, "Call it what you wish, but yes. I have it in a vial in the medical cabinet."

He walked over to the counter, bent down and opened a drawer filled with vials, all filled with a different color solution. Miranda notices their disorder and hoped that each was labeled correctly, or else she'd be growing a third arm instead of a third leg.

Mordin mumbled to himself as he dug, "_Chromatin Rybox ,no, UniTrax Biosin, no, Ultramega OK, nonono-_Ah!" he exclaimed, causing the ever-on-her-guard XO to jump. The scientist stood and showed her the vial, "Narius Futaban! Very difficult to procure, more difficult to formulate from scratch." He placed it in a hypodermic and offered it to Miranda. She looked at it with doubtful eyes.

"You…" she looked closer at the concoction, "_made _this? This is not a game Mordin! Have you even _tested_ it?!"

Mordin's head jerked back, "Operative! That you would even think I would not test formula on separate subjects before administering it to patients offends me! Conducted an immense amounts of research in the small amount of time you gave me to-" Miranda cut him off,

"Alright, stop, I get it. So you've tested it and it works?" She waited impatiently for results, but her anticipation subsided when Mordin grinned.

"Tests were 100% successful, growth on each subject was healthy, though size and mass of growth varied. Also helped that I had recently made a separate solution similar to this one."

Surprised, Miranda spoke, "How did you get human females to volunteer for testing?"

Mordin's grin vanished. "Humans – well, weren't the test subjects." Miranda began to fume, but Mordin avoided a biotic beating, "However, in the event where anything goes wrong, I have the reversal serum in separate vial. Designed it myself – very effective." He put the distinctively different vial in a separate hypodermic and placed both in an opaque canister, handing it to Miranda. She grabbed it and began to exit before Mordin spoke again:

"Operative Lawson!" She turned her head, a scowl across her face. "You do realize that this formula will put your genetic perfection into a state of imperfection?"

Before she began this quest, she thought about her perfection. After she and the Commander became close, Shepard revealed to Miranda that no one is perfect, and that character was more important that genetics. Her facial expression lightened, "I realize that Mordin, thank you." She walked out of the lab and into the CIC as the night-shift began. She noticed that the Yeoman was no longer at her station as she stepped into the elevator, heading for the crew deck.

Miranda avoided any conversation with the night-shift crew on the way to her office, though she did catch a few stealing glances at her tight torso. She stepped into the illuminated room and locked the door behind her. Walking to the bed, she removed her coverings, leaving her naked form to the Normandy's air. Her nipples stood at attention as her clothing left them exposed, then she sat on the bed with legs spread, opening the canister. She placed the serum Mordin had given her on her nightstand and prepared to inject herself with the formula, wiping her arm with a Novocain swab.

"Well," she sighed, "here goes nothing…" She gently pushed the needle into her vain and dispensed the fluid into her arm. When the vial was empty, she placed it on the same nightstand, placed her hands on the bed behind her to balance herself, and waited. As she began to doubt the mixture's effectiveness, she felt a strange tingling sensation atop her clit. She felt her skin begin to mold itself as the small labia bud extended from her core. Her eyes widened as she saw the skin slowly inflate into the desired shape, with skin becoming more male-like and less like a pink skin flap. Finally, as the extension reached its ninth inch, a mushroom tip appeared and expanded to finish the process. Now, above her womanhood, stood a brand new, fully erect girl-cock. The XO smiled and slowly reached for her new piece. She heart raced as she made first contact, relishing in delight with the rush of pleasure coursing through her veins. Slowly, with only her fingertips, she stroked her length from head to base, easing into the exciting process of masturbation. Her breathing became labored as the XO began to pump her fist along her shaft, and, overcome with unexplored ecstasy, moaned into the cabin, experiencing her first male orgasm. Her thick semen flew upward and fell back onto her chest and face. Feet still on the floor, she fell backward on the bed, her erect cock still twitching and wet breasts bouncing with the fall.

After a moment's rest, she still found her libido uncontrollable. She walked over to her terminal in the office and activated the console. She opened the live feeds from the hidden Cerberus bugs around the Normandy, hoping to find a good show. She flipped through the channels as she thought, "_CIC, nothing. Armory, nothing. Lab, nothing. My office, just me…_" She continued this process, losing hope by the end of her search of deck 3. However, as she flipped to the Port Observatory cam, her eyes widened as her hand quickly rapped at her pulsing cock. On screen, she saw of Jacob Taylor on top of who she assumed to be Kasumi Goto, whose legs were wrapped around Jacob's back. Both completely naked, Taylor seemed to already be well in the process of forcing his massive meat inside the Japanese thief. Her blissful screams blasted through the console's speakers, causing the peeping XO to scramble to find headsets. With her ears flooded with the sounds of interracial sex, Miranda began to finger herself as her member grew close to release. She thought she was going to succeed as Kasumi made one final yell and as Jacob froze in place, obviously having his own release. As she was about to cum for a second time, Miranda stopped herself, thinking that her orgasm would be greater if she had more of a buildup. She flipped the cam as fast as she could, searching for another couple on the Normandy to get off on. Of course, Jack's hideaway was the perfect place to stop the search. There, she saw the Yeoman on her knees, slurping away at Jack's strapon-

_Wait,_ she realized,_ that's not a strapon! Jack has a dick!_ Though the quality of the camera wasn't fantastic, it was easy to tell that Jack could feel every lap of Kelly's tongue, along with every molecule of space filled up by the biotic's length. Miranda realized that Jack must have been who Mordin made the first solution for. Eager to get off, the XO once again began to speedily pound her clasped cock. On screen, Jack threw her head back as she squeezed the Yeoman's hair, keeping her from removing herself from the explosive organ. Kelly pulled back from the cock after Jack let go, continuing to run her hands along the length and swallowing as much cum as was left. Jack lifted Kelly from the ground, pushed her naked self against the wall, and lifted her left leg above Jack's shoulder. The tattooed biotic pulled her hips back, and rammed her abnormal cock into the Yeoman's wet core. In pain, Kelly tried to quell her screams so no one would come across the two. Jack never slowed down, unforgiving in her skin-cracking thrusts that stretched Kelly out to her limits. Their arms wrapped around each other's backs, Jack leaned in to force Kelly into an angry kiss, her tongue dominating their mouth space. Both moaned and screamed into the other's mouth as they rode out their simultaneous orgasms, and Miranda followed suit. As she watched Jack's spooge spill out of Kelly's gaping pussy, her new member launched its seed for the second time, making a mess of her torso and the desk. She slowed her masturbatory hand as her cock twitched and pulsed, all while on-screen Jack pulled her now limp meat out of Kelly with a pop. Her essence slowly drained from the Yeoman as both breathed heavily in the afterglow of their connection.

Lying back in her chair, Miranda's eyes opened, she must have dozed off after her second orgasm. She gazed down at her body and lathered her plump breasts with her torso-coated semen. Stealing a glance at her crotch, she noticed she had also cum through more traditional, more feminine, methods, as her chair and desk were coated with a less opaque fluid. Her girl-cock was still hard, much to her surprise, but she figured that the night-shift was over and she'd have to-

_No, it's only 23:30 _she thought as she looked at the time,_ I can still have some fun_. Strange; fun was never a useful word in her vocabulary, but ever since her encounter with Kelly and the Commander, her mind was completely open. Thinking about that day made her member pulse with another desire for release, and the XO was happy to oblige. She looked at her console which showed Jack and Kelly on the bed, Jack madly pounding away into the Yeoman's ass. Miranda decided to check on the one place she hadn't searched yet, the commander's cabin. There, the XO found her prize: Sam lay on her bed with her Asari friend straddling her waist, pulverizing her insides with the commander's length. Miranda, once again, stroked her cock like there was no tomorrow. On screen, Sam flipped their bodies so that she was on top, and began to pound through Liara's alien sex. Miranda jumped up and headed back into her bedroom, on a mad search for her barely-used dildo. She dug through her drawers and cases, and found it under her bed. She ran back to the console as to be sure she didn't miss anything, yet to her dismay, no one was present in the room. She was confused, at first, but then realized that she had been found out. All too late, of course; her door slid open as the disheveled Shepard and Liara waltzed in.

On the elevator, Shepard's fists clenched open and closed as she planned revenge on Miranda. Who else could it have been? She was the only one who knew how to access the Cerberus bugs on the Normandy. Her flaccid cock lay dangling in her left pant leg, slowly dripping a mixture of human and Asari cum onto the elevator's floor. Liara, scantily clad in Sam's cargo jeans and tee, was having similar problems. She kept her thighs together to avoid spillage from her filled insides, and she was still shaking from her recent activity.

The elevator door slid open, and the two practically ran down the hall to the XO's office. The door was locked. "EDI," Sam called quietly, as to avoid attention, "Open this door."

Knowing that now was not the best time to inform the Commander about privacy or ship's protocol, the AI opened the door. Sam and Liara waltzed into the room and locked the door behind them. Miranda looked upon the newcomers with wide eyes, praying that their discovery was a bad dream. "So, it looks like we have a-" the commander cut herself short when she saw the erect length protruding from the XO's skin. "Oh my…what is _that_?" She cooed as she invited herself around Miranda's desk. The aussie tried to cover herself to no avail, so she tried to make some kind of poor excuse,

"Commander, i-it's very late, and-"

Once again, Sam interrupted. "Shut up, pervert. You had Mordin grow you this, didn't you?" Miranda didn't answer, and Sam smiled, "Well, if you're going to join the hermaphrodite club, you need a proper initiation. Get on the bed."

The exposed Lawson did as she was told, lying on the bed with her knees bent over the edge, feet on the floor, and re-erect meat pointing straight up. Sam told Liara to drop to her knees and test out Miranda's piece. The Asari removed her loose shirt and exposed her firm bust to the new futa's eyes, which went wide as her pulsing meat twitched in anticipation. Without hesitation, Liara grasped Miranda's slender white hips and slid the cock between her blue mounds, moving her chest up and down, teasing Miranda to no end. The XO wrapped her legs around the alien back as she admired the taut and almost scaly texture of her blue skin. Her hips gently thrust upward, sliding in the contours of Liara's chest. Liara moved her hands to her own breasts and rubbed them all over the pulsing cock, pinching her nipples as she did. She brought her tongue to Miranda's head, sliding its wet surface along the length as Miranda's moaning grew. She grasped her own tits, molding and groping as she felt her climax approaching. Sensing this, Liara removed her chest from Miranda's sex, much to her dismay. However, she soon returned to the length with her entire throat, filling herself with Miranda's meat.

Sam sat in the corner chair, watching the event with veins pulsing along her package. Her clothes removed, she had been giving herself a blowjob to pass the time Liara was spending with the XO, not wanting to interrupt. After moaning into her own meat, she swallowed her midnight snack and pulled out of her stretched throat. As Liara began her blowjob, Sam approached the scene, straddling Miranda's chest and preparing her breasts for the fuck. She slid her telephone pole between the human balloons, humming gently with every thrust. Her head pressed up against Miranda's face as she screamed, blowing another load into the Asari mouth.

Liara switched places with the heavy-breathing XO, lying down on the bed with legs spread. Miranda crawled on top of her and thrust her eager hips into the Asari, penetrating her with great force. Her hips began to move by themselves, uncontrolled and unwavering as Miranda pressed her erect chest to Liara's. Their mouths met, tongues wrestled, and saliva spread as Sam, without warning, grabbed Miranda's hips and forced her cock into the human ass. Miranda moaned into her Asari mate as Sam pounded her meat into the gaping hole, showing no mercy. Accompanied by bliss-filled moans and twitching veins, both cocks exploded with their warm essence simultaneously, dumping gallons of fresh cum into their companion orifices. Thrusting with uncontrollable might, the Sam and Miri could barely see straight as their flow slowed to a crawl, and eventually to a stop. Breathing heavily, Miranda was laid on her bed by the Commander and the Asari. They re-clothed themselves and scurried back to the cabin, leaving behind them a cum-drenched room and an XO with an orgasmic high.

**We're coming up to the end my friends. One or two more chapters. Tali will play a _big_ role in the final chapter, so expect some fun. I'm thinking about doing Scene Bin chapters for all of my stories, like short 500 word scenes that I have in my head but can't stretch into full chapters. What do ya think?**

**Live and Love,**

**JR (Calc-Man)**


End file.
